A Tiger and Phoenix's Band
by Doraigaa
Summary: After the BladeBreakers broke up Kai and Ray went into singing! But on their tours they face lots of challenges like. Rumors arguements fangir fanguys and a hole lot of mess will they still stay a band after having a lot of number 1 hits. KaiXRay


**Author: The songs that your going to read are songs that -I- Actually wrote, I'm not lying! I wrote all the songs that you'll read throughout this story, so please enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_"Life is red and black _

_Can never take it back _

_Life is red and black _

_When the world starts to attack!_

_Life is red and black!  
Life is red and black!"_

Ray and Ray sang into the mike as loud as possible. They stopped and slammed onto the strings of their guitars trying to get the crowd of people roaring. It was working!

Ray turned as smiled at Kai and Kai smiled back.

_"When someone holds a gun _

_People think run _

_Try to get before life is done _

_And then the sun _

_Turns red and black"_

Kai sang in a scratchy heavy metal voice!

_"You think _

_You can control my life, and with a blink _

_You start to shrink _

_And all your power, starts to sink…"_

Ray also sang with a more of a rap-rock voice. Like kinda talking kinda singing.

It was just a year ago, the BladeBreakers broke up. Tyson and Hilary started a family with a little boy name Tyler. Max moved back to America and worked with his mom in the labs. Kenny started to work on computers. As for Ray and Kai, it was a different story…

_"Life is red and black _

_Can never take it back _

_Life is red and black _

_When the world starts to attack!_

_Life is red and black!  
Life is red and black!"_

They decided to not give up fame…

_"Life is red and black _

_Can never take it back _

_Life is red and black _

_When the world starts to attack!_

_Life is red and black!  
Life is red and black!"_

Instead of settling down and having a family, they took there magnificent heavy metal voices and started to sing. They soon came out with there smash hit 'Red and Black' Which hit the number one spot on the Top 40. They were now on tour in Russia and sang their hearts out.

_"War! War! War!  
People want more! more! more We try to ignore! ignore! ignore!  
But we can't.  
War! War! War!  
People want more! more! more We try to ignore! ignore! ignore!  
But we can't…"_

The two boy's played and played. The crowd cheered Louder and louder!

Then came Kai's solo singing…

_"A bullet _

_Is something we regret _

_But all this debt _

_We get upset At all of it!_

_Time _

_They say is a crime _

_But People don't mind _

_They'll keep on climbing _

_With not a care in the world!"_

Kai's raspy loud voice always got the crowd going. Ray smiled happy about how far they have gotten. 'This rocks soooo much,' Ray thought before they started singing the chorus again.

_"Life is red and black _

_Can never take it back _

_Life is red and black _

_When the world starts to attack!_

_Life is red and black!  
Life is red and black!"_

Then came Ray's solo singing. His voice all the ladies fell for. They fell for Kai's, too don't worry.

Ray stopped playing his guitar. Kai started to play a little softer, more smoother and quiet. Ray lips laid against the mike as he took a deep breath and let his voice run out of his lips.

"See me here In the air So clear And I won't dare Take it away But all this time We had to pay On war in mind Bullets and guns And everything Is what they call fun Just a little sting Well it isn't It isn't"

It was slow, but awfully fast but the crowd loved it as they cheered for more.

Then Kai and Ray sang the chorus again, twice!

_"Life is red and black _

_Can never take it back _

_Life is red and black _

_When the world starts to attack!_

_Life is red and black!  
Life is red and black!_

_Life is red and black _

_Can never take it back _

_Life is red and black _

_When the world starts to attack!_

_Life is red and black!  
Life is red and black!"_

Then Kai's guitar solo came in. Kai made it look like he was going so fast his hands weren't moving. But they where. He walked up to the edge of the stage and started to play faster and faster!

Blood streams started to go down Kai's fingers as they soon dropped to the ground. Sure it hurt, but Kai never believed in pain. All he cared about was the band and their music and fans.

Kai's solo soon ended and the two ended the song with a repeat of the chorus one last time.

_"Life is red and black _

_Can never take it back _

_Life is red and black _

_When the world starts to attack!_

_Life is red and black!  
Life is red and black!"_

The music stopped and Kai let out a blood screeching scream! It hurt a lot of people's ears, but they loved it! They cheered and cheered! Wanting an encore, but the tow shook their heads.

"Sorry guys! But no encore tonight…we're so tired we have to go to sleep," Ray laughed as he went up and touched the hands of some of the fans in the crowd. Ray looked up at Kai who pretended like he was choking. "And I think from all the screaming Kai's done…he lost his voice! Now it's gonna be a quiet trip back to the hotel," Ray laughed. The fans laughed along with him.

"Shut up!" Kai snapped but soon he also started to laugh.

The concert was soon over and Kai and Ray where back stage. One lady was bandaging up Kai's wounded hand. "You know Mr. Hiwatari…if you didn't always jam your finger into the guitar strings, we wouldn't have to bandage them up like this," she laughed. Kai smiled and nodded. "Yeah…but it seems like a habit now," he said. The lady nodded.

All of a sudden Kai saw Ray walk across the room holding a notepad and a blue pen was in-between his lips. He walked and not noticed the door in front of him and ran right into it. Kai chuckled. "Shut up Kai," Ray murmured as he opened the door and left.

After the lady was done with Kai's hand she went and brought him back a cup of ice tea. "Here you go sir…your ice tea, anything else," she asked.

Then they heard the door open again and saw Ray walking in still with the notepad and the blue pen was in his hand, tapping it softly against his thigh and mumbling something to himself.

"Whatcha working on Ray?" Kai asked. Ray jumped a little and turned to see Kai. "Oh, I thought you went to bed, Kai! You scared me!" Ray gasped. Ray looked down at the stuff he wrote down on the paper. "Oh, What am I working on you ask…it's a new song," he said putting the pen behind his ear and showing it to Kai.

Kai scanned through the lyrics and his eyes widened. "Ray…this is good," he said. Ray blushed. "Oh…it's not as good as that song you wrote," Ray said. Kai looked up from Ray's work. "What 'Red and Black'…no I didn't really like that song, to tell you the truth," Kai exclaimed. Ray gasped. "I loved that song!"

Kai laughed and sat up. "This is going to be on out next CD you know that! No matter what!" Kai said smiling. Ray crossed his arms. "Fine…if you say so," Ray moaned.

Kai finished looking through the song and handed it back at Ray. "So, what's it called?" Kai asked. Ray took the pen from behind his ears and wrote something above the whole page and showed it to Kai.

In big blue Capital letters it said **"Choke and Deny"**

**

* * *

Author: Pleez don't take my songs like copyright them, but I hope you enjoy, look out for the next chapter soon! And Review!**


End file.
